Friendship and Dreams A teens story
by Olsenbaby
Summary: It's 5 years after the teens leave school. They are all living their own lives, but when a wedding brings them all back, how do they cope with being in each other lives again?


Hey everybody!

This is my first day's story on this site; it is very short but it just because I want you to tell me what you think about the ideas first. Please read and review. Something I have changed in this story, e.g.: Cassie and Rex Parents are John and Marlena in this story.

Anyway hope you enjoy it so far. Any suggest will be grateful

Thanks

Sam

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,

I keep Thinking times will never Change,

keep on thinking Things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back.

No more hanging out Cause we're on a different Track.

I sighed, must have been about the 10th one today, I was so sick and tired of going over this scene, but what could I do, if the actors didn't know how to do it right, we had to start again. "Mimi, that your line" the direct shouted from be hide the camera. Oops, that when I realized that I was day dreaming so much I has missed my cue to go on. "Sorry" Mimi said smiling at the direct. "Cut" the direct shouted. "Okay, from the begging" the direct said annoyed.

And if you got something that you need to say.

You better say it right now cause you don't have

Another day, Cause we're Moving on and

we can't slow down.

"Okay, listen up the fashion show is in 2 days, we need to get everything sort by then" Belle said as she watch her model modeling down the catwalk. Everything had to go prefect for this show, not only was it her best designs, but this was the first fashion show her fiancé Shawn Douglas Brady was going to see and she wanted him to be so proud of her. She wanted everything prefect. "Okay that a rap" she shouted as the models stopped.

These memories are playing like a film without

Sound, and keep thinking of that night in June,

"Brady" Chloe shouted as she ran into his arms. "Its good new isn't it?" Brady asked her. "Yes Brady, we are going to be parents, Brady I am expecting" Chloe shouted as she kissed Brady. Brady picked her up in his arms. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been this year, first he married the most beautiful woman ever and then she tells him he is going to be a dad. Wow he still couldn't believe it. He hadn't been so happy since Chloe had recovered from her cancer and now they could finally be a happy family.

I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon

And there was me and you, and then we got real blue,

stay at home talking on the telephone, we'd get so excited

we'd get so scared, laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,

And this is how it feels.

"Bang" Philip turned around, still freaked our about what had just happen. He had been stalked for a couple of months, but then it died down, but a few days ago it started again and now he had just got the note, saying he must meet his stalker at the under ground parking. He was scared, but he need to know who it was. He opens the paper again and read it.

_Philip_

_If you want to know who_

_I am, meet me at the underground_

_Parking at your flats. I will be _

_There at 12 pm, don't bring any_

_Body especially the police, or you _

_Will regret it._

_Signed: you know who!_

Philip wished he still had Cassie, he rember when Belle and Shawn had found them, thinking they were Aliens, and then after they found out that they were actual John and Marlena children, he fell in love with Cassie, they moved away because Chloe got together with Brady and it still hurt Philip, but he knew she would be happy. But anyway him and Cassie were so in love, they planned on getting married, but then Cassie fell in love with another guy and lefted Philip, after a well the guy Cassie left with was put in jail for murder, nobody actual knew what happen and who he murder, but they never saw Cassie again. Now he had heard that the guy had escaped from prison. Philip knew that Cassie would have known what to do in this case. Philip walked to the under ground parking and as he turned around he heard foot prints. Philip turned around and his eyes went big. "It's you!" Philip said as he dropped the touch he had in his hands on the floor.


End file.
